Inside the Rabbits Den
by NocturnalStories
Summary: Life in a forest can be very peaceful so long as you aren t disturbed. Unfortunately, this particular Lopunny will soon discover just how seriously wrong things can go when somebody decides to do so. WARNING: This story is not suitable for anybody under the age of 18.


**Inside the Rabbit´s Den**

_**WARNING**_

**This fanfiction contains explicit, non safe for work content, depictions of rape, light violence and minor bondage. Viewer discretion is advised.**

_**Act I:**_ Invitation

Six years. I´ve been living as remotely far from society in the depths of these woods for six years now, and not once have I faced anything scarier than this. The storm outside was howling, the wind so loud it almost felt as though it was yelling to intimidate the critters down below. The rain poured, turning the normally cozy-looking cottage into an almost depressing droop of a hut. Luckily, the leaves and bark stacked upon the ceiling aided in keeping the inside dry, alongside the gigantic tree it lay in the shadow of.

I don't remember my name. I´ve not once needed to use it in the time I´ve been here, and whatever name once attached itself to my being has long been forgotten. Ever since the death of the nurse that raised me, I haven't heard it. I might have remembered for some time after, as a desperate attempt to keep something of her close to me after her passing, but my efforts were ultimately meaningless. I woke up one day without ever feeling the urge to remember it; and so it was forgotten. What I do know, however, is that I am a Lopunny. A rabbit Pokemon of Normal type. I don´t know much more than that; I was never trained for battles.

One thing I do remember, is that Lopunnies are considered attractive. Appealing. Sensual. Arceus be damned if I would know why that would be the case. I look hideous whenever I bathe. Isn't that a prime moment for intercourse? I doubt I would know regardless.

I live alone in this cottage, and for the longest time it has served to protect me from the elements. One of my first cottages was destroyed by Ursarings, and I was lucky to remove myself from that situation. As I explained earlier, I haven't trained for combat in my life. I´m certain a Pidgey could know me unconscious if I were to ever meddle in its affairs. Over time, I´ve learned to stay away from certain territories, lest I become a meat eater´s next lunch. So I had built this particular cottage in a fairly remote area, where the majority of the Pokemon are peaceful and pleasant to be around. It's thanks to them that I haven't lost my mind alone in these woods. But in spite of it all, I love being a solitary Pokemon. I couldn't imagine having my privacy constantly invaded by a human trainer, forced to comply to his or her whims.

So you can only imagine the look on my face when my door was knocked on, in the middle of the night, during likely the worst storm of the decade. Regardless, I couldn't just leave whoever was out there to die from hypothermia. They likely got caught in the storm and have been desperately looking for shelter. I approached the door cautiously, opening the door by no more than a crack, my padded foot blocking the door from being opened any further. It was a Lycanroc, of the midday variety. How ironic.

"E-Evening." He stuttered, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked, suspicious.

"It´s f-freezing. Can we p-please talk afterwards?" He asked, losing his patience.

I didn't see much comfort in his almost aggressive voice, but I knew the cold was frustrating him. I knew I couldn't just slam the door on the poor dog, so I opened the door all the way. For some reason, my gut prepared me for him to pounce on me like a ravenous animal, but he didn't. He simply walked in, going as far from the door as physically possible. I smiled, sighing in relief. I closed the door, walking over to my cabinets to find him something to warm up with. I had taken advantage of the foliage to create crude, cotton packed blankets, so I handed him one of them. He took it quickly, wrapping it around him in an instant.

I have to admit, I have no idea what to do with him. He doesn't seem like a threat, so I sat down on my couch and offered him a seat next to it. He stood up after a few seconds, sitting down where I indicated, as far away from me as possible. The fact that he respected my personal space- or maybe only his- was comforting to me.

"Pretty bad storm, huh?" I tried to spark up a conversation. Arceus I'm awful at this. He turned away, still cocooned in the blanket I offered.

"Yeah, I guess. Thought I'd be dead for sure." He looked at me with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

That made me smile too. I helped somebody; a predator of all people.

"That's okay, so long as you promise not to eat me in my sleep. Ahahah! Hah… Ahem." He didn't respond much to the gesture, clicking his teeth at how awkward that was. Arceus, bless me with speech, please?

"Sure… Do you live alone here?" He asked. My smile faded slightly at that question.

"Why do you ask…?" I inquired, slightly suspicious.

"Lopunnies often live in families or groups." He remarked, shrugging

"Well… Yes, I do. But I'm fine here, don´t worry." I added, feeling as though that's what he was concerned about. He raised his brow at me for a moment, chuckling before sighing to himself contently.

"You seem pretty nice. What's your name?" He asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Had I not gone in thought, I wouldn't have noticed him skid closer to me.

"I… Honestly don't remember? Humans gave me a name only humans use. And I haven't been around those primeapes in years." He started laughing to himself, admittedly contagious enough to give me a chuckle.

"What's your name, anyw-?" My voice was cut off by a painfully loud thunder, causing me to squeak in my seat and push my large ears onto my skull instinctively. I felt his cold paws against my body as he pulled me into a protective hug. I opened my eyes, looking up at him confused. Before I could say a word, I noticed he started to caress my back in comfort.

"Don't worry, just lightning." He assured me. I felt admittedly like a child, blushing slightly in his grasp.

"Uhh… Yeah, I know. It's just these ears, you know?" I chuckled nervously. He nodded, not saying a word as he started caressing my sides. I looked up at him confused, but he refused to meet my gaze.

"T-That's okay, now. No need to coddle me like a Buneary." I joked again, chuckling in an attempt to hide my increasing anxiety. My personal space was being invaded, and when you´ve been living mostly alone for so long, you tend to hate it a fair bit. Or like it, depending on your situation. I definitely didn't feel any better in his cold, damp arms.

I attempted to move away from him, but every time I did he would hold me closer and tighter. Eventually I just sighed, resigning myself to what I can only imagine is a fairly pathetic attempt to calm me. I sat there for a few minutes, my body contorting to allow his grasp in spite of my own positional discomfort. I didn't say a word. Perhaps this was a coping mechanism for him? Maybe something tragic happened? My curiosity was thrown out of the window as I felt his paw glide down my spine and caress my rear. I looked at him with disgust, whipping him with my left ear as I finally pulled away. After giving him a furious glare, I stormed off to my room, leaving him confused on the couch.

_**Act II: **_Trespassing

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling in thought; Did I go too hard on him? Should I apologise in the morning? What if it was just an accident? He wasn't exactly looking at me… I sighed, frustrated from the rush of different feelings. Do I want this guy near me? He's really touchy. Should I ask him to leave tomorrow, or offer him a stay for a few days? God… Why does he have to be so weird!

I threw my arms around in frustration, lying on my side with a pout. Maybe some good sleep will help me decide. Hell, I might even wake up to some breakfast already made for me! Though, after slapping him, I doubt it… Maybe as a sorry? Should I be making him breakfast…?

Sometime lost in thought, I must´ve fell asleep, because I woke up drowsily in pitch darkness again. That's odd… I don't usually wake up at night. Though I usually never get visitors, and that's changed… I shrugged it off, closing my eyes to doze off again.

...Okay, this time I definitely felt it. I could´ve sworn I felt something touch my thigh. Rolling over, my eyes had to adjust for a few moments. There was nobody there. I sighed, thankful I was wrong. I´m probably just paranoid or something. My eyes barely managed to close before I felt a paw cover my mouth with force. I woke up immediately, my adrenaline kicking in. I couldn´t see a thing, but I felt a significant amount of weight suddenly fall upon my chest, my arms trapped by my sides. I hyperventilated, staring up at the silhouette in horror. I tried screaming, squealing, thrashing… Until I felt a warm maw of razor sharp teeth against my neck. I produced a tiny squeal, squeezing my eyes shut as I awaited my own demise.

The teeth never sunk in, however, rather removing from me. I opened my eyes again, terrified and confused. My eyes were beginning to register the darkness, and it was apparent that the Lycanroc was sitting on my chest as a means to keep me still.

"Stay still. Don´t scream. Just let this happen." His voice was horrendously perverse and malicious, it made me want to puke.

He slowly uncovered my mouth, leaving me quiet with a hitched breath. He slowly dragged himself lower, sitting on my crotch. I didn't dare move my arms, knowing fully well how capable this beast was of tearing me apart. He took my paws, forcing them up to the sides of my head with some pressure to keep me from trying.

"W-W-Why…? I don't… I don´t understand…" I choked, knowing fully well of his intentions but trying to deny them somehow. He approached his maw to my face, so close I didn't dare breathe.

"I want you." He answered, simply.

"Wh-" I couldn't finish as he suddenly pressed his maw against my lips, making me jump in place. It was then that I realised my legs were free. As he poked his tongue against my clamped lips, I suddenly started thrashing with my legs in a desperate attempt to escape. Slipping his leg between my own, he thrusted upwards with force, effectively kneeing my crotch. I yelped and groaned, my pelvic bones and nethers sending waves of pain through my body. He lowered his maw to my neck again, pressing those razor sharp teeth against my fragile throat once more.

"Open." He commanded, much to my disgust. I nodded shakily in compliance, not too keen on death. He raised his maw once more, pressing them against my lips with absolutely no resistance- or dared resistance- from my part. When I felt his tongue prod my lips, I opened my mouth a crack, too scared to go any further. He suddenly forced his tongue inside, making me recoil as he started tasting my mouth to his heart's content.

I gagged slightly as his tongue prodded against my throat, his hands massaging my nigh flat-chested breasts. His hips lowered further, completely immobilising my leg movement as his weight shifted onto my thighs. My eyes widened when I felt something warm and damp poking my labia. I could feel every throb of his excited member; a tear trailing down my cheek as the certainty of my fate hit me like a brick.

I slowly shifted my face away from his, not wanting to aggravate my potential rapist to the point of killing me. He pulled away slightly, giving my cheek a lick.

"P-Please…" I begged, tears streaming from my puffed up eyes. He didn't respond, instead kissing my neck as he continued to prod at my crotch and surrounding thighs with no accuracy.

"Please!" I managed to yell, hoping an increase in volume would somehow persuade him to stop. He flinched slightly, but otherwise did nothing to hinder his own efforts. I choked a sob, feeling as though I was talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that was, of course, trying to rape me.

His tip suddenly forged their mark, slowly sinking between my folds as he slowly connected us. He hadn't penetrated me yet, but I felt every bit of pain as if he did. See, there's one thing I failed to mention earlier. In spite of my sexually aggressive species, I've never been too influenced by my heat cycles or even my mating seasons. Pair that with a life of solitude, and you have me. A virgin.

He slowly started to slide his shaft inside me; forcing me to produce a moan from the unwanted pleasure. Considering how little he did to arouse me, it was obvious my body had been desperate for this kind of relief for some time. It sickened me to know that my own body would betray me like this, giving him a pleasure I never wanted to give; a satisfaction he would walk away with at the mere cost of my happiness and consent.

I was a blubbering mess, desperately trying to convince him to stop with whispers of my pleas. But my efforts met nothing but deaf ears. I thought maybe I should scream, but in doing so I would only further isolate myself as any near enough critters to hear me would opt to run rather than intentionally seek trouble. The thought that maybe, somewhere close there was a creature to hopefully talk to after all of this was reassuring, as well as the fact that this monster would likely kill me for attempting to gather help.

Suddenly, I felt a razor sharp pain in my cunt as he immediately pushed himself all the way through, hilting me in a single, painful thrust. I had to clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming bloody murder at that very moment.

He sighed contentedly as he looked down at me, exchanging bedroom eyes with my furious, sadness-filled ones. He slowly slipped out of me, before thrusting himself back inside. It was less painful, but painful nevertheless. I felt as though my crotch was on fire as he continued to drag himself over my inner wounds, building a steady rhythm as he forced himself on me.

I started feeling his hip against me as our sex started producing the occasional clapping sound. My entire body nudged upwards slightly as he fucked me, watching the male with a sickened expression as he used me. I started to moan with him, knowing fully well that my body was beginning to respond to his actions.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I let my head fall back, wanting the experience to end as soon as possible. Perhaps once he finished, he would leave me alone. It'll only be once, I told myself. Surely this won't last long.

He started picking up his ferocity, not showing much interest in my own pain as he slammed himself deep into my no longer virgin slit.

I started squeaking a bit in response, knowing that would arouse him and hopefully end this hell sooner. I had to admit, in spite of the soreness, it was starting to feel good. But that didn't excuse what he was doing. He deserved to die for this.

After a few rough thrusts, I suddenly started to feel a shift in his penis. My eyes widened as his knot started to form, making me groan in pain as such a large object forced my entrance to expand further to accommodate the sudden girth. In spite of his knot, he seemed to have no qualms continuing to thrust into me, his length dragging and digging into me. Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, he gave one last groan before hilting me.

I felt his cum shoot into me, the warm fluid filling me as some of the residue trickled out. I finally went limp, feeling exhausted as he finished up on me. It's over, I told myself. It's finally over. Between our jagged breaths, I managed to speak.

"You got what you wanted." I paused

"Now please leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" He started laughing like a madman. I felt my heart sink as he spoke the following words.

"We're just getting started, bitch." He spat, his facial expression contorting into a disturbingly malicious toothed smirk.

I started crying again. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to die, but I didn't dare experience that level of pain. When will this end?

"Please… Please just let me GO!" I screamed out in frustration, knowing fully well he wouldn't comply but feeling the need to vent it out regardless.

"No-can-do, dolly~" He responded. He made use of my exhausted state to flip me onto my belly, quickly placing my paws behind my back. He raised my hind legs into a kneeling position, my rear high in the air for all to see.

"You buck those legs, and I swear to fucking Arceus I'll break them." He threatened with a growl, making me whimper.

I was at least more used to his size now, even if it would still be painful. The things I would give to get this man off of me…

He started rubbing his tip against my folds, collecting my fluids for lubrication before raising his length to my asshole.

No… He couldn't possibly be this much of a monster.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, desperation in my voice.

"Going with my favourite hole~" He responded, sickeningly.

"You can't! You just can't! You'll split me in tw-" I felt his paw reach forward and cover my mouth again before he suddenly plunged what I can only assume to be half of his length into my far tighter hole. I screamed into his hand, bashing my forehead against the mattress in agony. He let out a loud moan, relishing in my misery.

"Fuck- You're such a tight fit!" He complimented. How flattering.

I felt as though my rear was entirely on fire, squeaking in pain every time he thrust himself forward. He slowly worked the rest of his member in, clearly not fitting even by force. I couldn't bring myself to mutter a word, even as he removed his paw to better guide and thrust himself in me.

"Mm~ Like that, slut? I bet you do~" He moaned, giving my rear a firm slap, making me flinch.

"You wanted this dick the moment I walked in. You're just playing hard to get~" I honestly wanted to puke at those words. He can't honestly think this is something I ever wanted… Can he? No. He's just acting like a sick freak.

I felt his paws rub my rear sensually as he violated me, much like he once did on my couch. I glanced at my bedroom door, wanting something to keep my eyes on in hopes that it would distract me long enough. The door was wide open, the living room and front door visible in the darkness. The storm was still raging outside, but I swore to myself if the chance were to ever arrive, I would bolt. Even if it meant slamming the door open with sheer force.

I groaned as he picked up the pace, his knot once again starting to form. I started crying out in pain again, this time being far more agonising than the last. I felt my ass stretch, sending white hot pain through my body. The sickening part of the whole ordeal wasn't even the rape; it was how much he was enjoying my complaints, tears and general discomfort.

Finally, he pushed himself in for one last time before shooting ropes of his seed into my rectum, adding to my discomfort. I had no more tears to produce, left instead as a sniffling mess. After a few minutes of panting, and his knot loosening up much to my relief, he finally slipped his now flaccid member out of me.

I started breathing heavily, the entire ordeal leaving me completely exhausted and feeling the urge to sleep. I closed my eyes, even with my rear still in the air, in hopes of getting some much needed rest.

Unfortunately, my rapist had other ideas. Grabbing my ears, he dragged my head to the edge of the bed, rolling my body onto its back again. My head hung off the edge of the bed, limply hanging from exhaustion. I couldn't help but complain about the uncomfortable yanking and rolling, but I wasn't in a position to make any demands.

"Leave me alone… Just let me sleep, please…" I begged, my voice hoarse from the screaming. Much to my expectations and disappointment, he didn't answer. But his body did, and for the third time his perverse, disgusting mind horrified me once more as I felt him prod my lips with his member.

There was no way he was expecting me to do this. He couldn't be this cruel, surely.

Much to my dismay, he started prying my mouth open. I managed to muster my strength into keeping my teeth clenched, feeling him bypass my lips and bump them. Without any feeling of remorse, not even a second thought, he suddenly punched my chest with significant strength, knocking the wind out of me. The moment I tried to breathe, he had already bypassed my teeth and forced his vile rod into my unwilling mouth. My tongue immediately darted as far away from his member, not wanting to taste a single inch.

"Bite me and I'll tear out your fucking throat." He warned. I wasn't going to even try anyway, his message more than clear from earlier.

Pushing the majority of his length into my mouth, I started choking and gagging as my reflexes started to enable. He withdrew enough for me to breathe, already feeling short of breath from the exhaustion and the impact on my ribs.

I started producing newly brewed tears, sobbing as I lay there helplessly. My legs, my arms, my chest, my head… I was far too tired to move more than an inch, and the last thing I need is another impact.

"Lick it, slut." He demanded. I shakily moved my tongue onto his length, pitifully feeling its vile textures.

"I said lick it, not feel it." He spoke, anger in his voice as he took one of my nipples in his hand and started to twist it painfully. I gagged on my own sadness, swirling my tongue around his member to better satisfy him.

"Ah~" He moaned "Work the tip." He commanded, withdrawing his length a bit more to facilitate the act. I hesitated for a moment, but a firm slap on my left ear motivated me quickly. I started licking away at his tip in desperation, wanting this to finally be over with. He moaned and groaned above me, the only thing present in my vision being the space between his inner thighs alongside his testicles.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of both sides of my neck before plunging his cock as far as it could go, his erection visible through my throat. Needless to say, I panicked, starting to cough and sputter desperately as he held me there. With renewed vigor, my limbs started thrashing as my oxygen was cut off completely by possibly the most disgusting thing I could ever picture.

After fifteen agonising seconds, he withdrew just enough for me to catch a glimpse of my breath before slamming back in, his testicles resting idly against my nose. That was the least of my concern, however, as he started to build up a slow thrusting momentum. He was having sex with my face. He was actually having sex with my _face. _Every time he withdrew, I managed to catch a pinch of air, enough to keep me alive for the next thrust. He slowly built up his velocity and ferocity, arriving to a point where his testicles slapped my face like they would on a rear and I could only catch centilitres of air at a time. My consumption outweighed my intake of oxygen, and I knew I would soon pass out if he didn't finish. My willpower to live overpowering rational thought, I started desperately licking away at his cock whenever it was within range, feeling my very life flash before my eyes.

After a few more volatile thrusts, he suddenly plunged as deep as he could, before unloading a new torrent of cum directly into my stomach. My desire to breathe was so severe I felt my vision start to fade. As my arms and legs all desperately thrashed in an attempt to breathe, he kept his grip as firm as a rock. Feeling my eyelids shake, I suddenly fell limp as unconsciousness struck me.

_**Act III: **_Stay

Waking up was usually pleasant. I'll admit, there are days where the sun rays hit my forehead in just the right angle to give me a headache, but what I felt was worse than just nauseated. I felt pain all over my body, a saddening feeling cutting off any glimpse of dopamine as I slowly regained consciousness and processed my situation. I was in my bed, like any other morning. But I felt cold. Damp. Hurt. Groaning, I tried to move my arms from their uncomfortable position above my head.

My eyes opened wider when I realised I couldn't. My wrists had been bound to one of the many logs that composed my humble cabin. It was then that I remembered exactly why I felt so miserable today. My fur felt dull, almost losing colour from my stress. I just lay there, a frown on my face wondering why on Arceus's beautiful green Earth was I being tortured so.

I struggled a bit longer, but the rope wouldn't budge. It was clearly well past midday, given I could see clearly in my room and the cool morning breeze wasn't terrorising my exposed body. I couldn't feel my legs, barely able to move them an inch from the pain in my groin.

I tried yelling for help, but all that left me was a pathetic whine. After what seemed like forever, I heard my front door open, and then close. After a few non visible steps around the house, my invader opened my bedroom door, revealing the man I feared and hated more than any other with a cruel smirk, a perforating gaze upon my body and a slowly growing erection.

Six years. I´ve been living as remotely far from society in the depths of these woods for six years now, and never had I seen anything so terrifying.

And I let him in.


End file.
